I will always love you
by callmechristina
Summary: Robin goes peeks into Raven's room and hears something he shouldn't ... I'm bad at summaries   R&R plz! I will update
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing (but I wish I did!)

I will always love teen titans

Chapter 1- Yes!

It was a windy Saturday afternoon,

nothing was different Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games, Starfire was watching, Robin was in his room working out, Raven was in her room reading.

A few hours later Robin came out of his room just as Beast boy were finishing there game. " Ya beat your butt again I am the king!" Cyborg yelled. "Whatever dude"

"Friend Beast boy are you o.k. where are your snappy comments are they lost?" asked Starfire.

" No I'm just hungry I'm gonna go get some junk food." "Hey has anyone seen Raven?" asked Cyborg "I think she's in her room I'll go see!" Robin said quickly.

What they did not know was Robin had a little crush on Raven. O.k. so it wasn't a "little" crush he was in love with her, and well everybody knew. The way he stared at her, the way he would stop when she came in a room, the way he would be the first to answer if she asked a question. ( Yay a lot of hints.)

* * *

Robin could hear Raven talking inside her room. Robin took a peek inside. " Robin I love you." She sighed " If I can't say it to myself without sounding like a loser how am I going to tell him?"

She LOVES me she really loves me … YES!

Sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer!

Plz review


	2. Chapter 2 the mall

Chapter 2 the mall?

Robin set there for a minute. Than he finally got open and knocked on the door. " One minute!" Raven yelled. Than she finally opened the door. " Oh hey Robin" she said with a big smile on her face. "Hey!" Robin said with an even bigger smile. "Um…. Cyborg wanted to know where you were ….. So I came looking." "Oh o.k.." _What do I say, what do I say! _"Um… want to go down stairs?" " Yes! ….. I mean sure."

"Hello friend Raven would you like to go to the mall with me!"

"Um… sure." "What!… Raven wants to so to the mall!" asked Beast boy.

"I …. um… need some new cloths." "Um…. O.k.?"

"Wonderful now lets go!"

"O.k., o.k. bye guys."

"Bye Raven." said robin

_With the guys _

"So Robin when you gonna tell her?" Cyborg asked

"Tell who what?"

"You know,… tell Raven you love!"

Robin blushed "How did you know?"

"Really Robin even I knew" said Beast boy.

"Well I'm telling her soon now that I know she loves me back", he said with a big smile on his face.

"Well ….how do you know?"

"I heard her say it."

"O.k. then."

_With the girls at the _

" So Raven where do you want to go first!"

"Um Hot Topic."

"That place is scary."

"Um… how about I go to Hot Topic and you go to Forever 21 and we meet at Claire's in a hour?"

"O.k.!"

_In Hot Topic_

The only reason she went to the mall was so she could get some cute little outfit that Robin would like.

_Hmm…. What would Robin like? Oh… something short!…. Hehehe!_

Raven got all the shortest things she could fined. Then she went to Claire's with Starfire.

_At Claire's_

"Raven what should I get?"

"Um… how about this?" She picks up a necklace and gave it to Starfire.

"Oh it is Beautiful friend Raven!"

"Came we go now?"

Like it, love it review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - WOW

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

When Raven and Starfire got home Raven went upstairs to get ready for dinner and Starfire went to see Beast boy and Cyborg.

"_OK" _Raven thought _"dinner is in thirty minutes so I need to put on the prettiest outfit I have…wow I sound girly." _

Raven put on a purple strapless dress, black leggings, and purple flats. She also painted her finger nails black. The she put on a necklace that was in the shape of a robin. She set her phone to ring in fifteen because she just got a IPhone 4 and wanted to show it off.

_Ten minutes later_

"Hey Raven it's time for dinner." said Robin

"OK, I'll be down in a minute."

The dress that Raven was wearing showed of all her curves, (and she had a lot.)

She walked in the kitchen and said "Um…. Hi"

Everybody turned around to see Raven. Their mouths were wide open.

She took a seat at the table beside Robin.

"Friend Raven you look beautiful!"

"Thanks Star."

" I.. I…I… Um… You look great Raven" said Robin.

She blushed and said "thanks."

Beast boy just stared. Starfire's face became red with anger.

She took out her phone and sent Beast boy a text.

_To: Beast boy_

_Stop!_

_From: Beast boy_

_Stop what?_

_To: Beast Boy _

_Looking at Friend Raven!_

_From: Beast boy _

_I'm not Star, I don't like Raven because I love you!_

_To: Beast boy_

_Aww… I know but I just got….. Um … what does one call it when one is mad with anger_

_From: Beast boy _

_Being jealous?_

_To: Beast boy _

_Oh yes that is it!_

_From: Beast boy _

_I know how I can make it better want to go to my room *wink wink*_

_To: Beast boy _

_Hehe… OK_

A few minutes later a phone rang they all took there phones out

"Um its me."

"Is that a IPhone 4!" yelled Cyborg.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Wow Rea how did you afford that?" asked Robin

" I never spend my money."

After a couple Cyborg left so it was just Raven and Robin.

"Raven I need to tell you something"

"OK"

He took her hands and said "Raven I love you."

She gasped and said "I love you too."

He brought her in to a kiss. This is what he'd been waiting for and now it was happening. He was with the one he loved.

**You love it I know! I'll update soon! **


	4. Chapter 4  The End

_Sorry I know I said I would update soon sorry… __**L**_

_Chapter 4 _

_He had just told the girl of his dreams that he loved her and she loved him back. Now… just how was he going to tell his team?_

_There going to find out sooner or later… so why not sooner I just want to kiss her in front of everyone, _Robin thought. Robin got up off his bed and went to raven's room.

"Hey Rae you in there?" Raven came and opened the door.

"Hey Robin." Raven said with a smile on her face thinking about last night and the amazing kiss.

"So can I come in?"

"Sure."

Raven's room was nothing like Robin thought it would look like it had purple walls and a lime green rug. Robin had always pictured it all black and _dark._

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to tell the others about us? You know their going to find out soon any way."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, it's either tell them now or have them hate us later.

"I guess your right so when should we tell them?"

"How about during dinner."

She nodded "OK, well bye", said Robin.

"wait!" Robin turned around and Raven kissed him.

Two minutes after they pulled apart Robin said "Now don't you want to do that in public."

Raven giggled because she will always love him

It was seven a clock and they were all sitting down enjoying dinner when Raven's phone went off.

_I'm so addicted toAll the things you doWhen you're going down on meIn between the sheetsOr the sound you makeWith every breath you takeIt's not like anythingWhen you're loving meOh girl lets take it slowSo as for you well you know where to goI want to take my love and hate you till the endIt's not like you to turn awayFrom all the bullshit I can't takeIt's not like me to walk awayI'm so addicted too all the thingsYou do when you're going down on meIn between the sheetsOr the sound you makeWith every breathe you takeIt's not like anythingWhen you're loving me_

Raven blushed bright red.

"Nice ring tone Raven!"

"Shut up!"

From: Robin

Lets tell them now

To: Robin

K

"So um we have something to tell you guys."

"Who is the we you speak of friend Robin?"

"We would be Raven and I and we are-"

"dating", Raven said with a smile.

The others expression did not changed.

"um… are we missing something?"

"Oh come on Robin we all knew it would happen something!"

"Just one thing I have to say I will all ways love him."

THE END

**The song was: addicted by: saving abel **

**Hope you liked the story! XD**


End file.
